Promesa
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Traducción del OS portugues Promise escrito por Strawberry. Se trata de un pequeño One shoot que describe un encuentro entre nuestras chicas.


**Hola chicas. Os dejo un OS. Se titula **_**Promesa**_**, su original es en portugués y su autora es Strawberry. Como ya viene siendo habitual con esos OS, es erótico. ¡A disfrutar!**

Promesa

Aquel no fue su mejor día, pero tampoco había sido el peor. Tiene su pequeña ventaja haber vivido situaciones difíciles, llega un momento en que es más fácil aceptar el dolor e intentar domarlo en tu interior. Perdida en los recuerdos de ese día tan agitado, Regina miraba el techo de su cuarto, los ojos fijos en un vacío que parecía tan distante de aquella realidad…El corazón dolía y se preguntaba cuánto más tendría que sufrir para encontrar su felicidad. Amó a Daniel, después amó a Robin, ambos habían partido, ambos la habían escogido, pero tuvieron que dejarla, ¿sería esa su vida? ¿Hecha de partidas, despedidas y pérdidas? Había pagado por todo lo que había hecho, y en su interior latía su lado bueno, pero aun así, ahí estaba ella, sintiéndose sola nuevamente. Tenía a Henry, que era su mayor amor, pensar en el muchacho la hizo sonreír y acordarse de él la llevó hasta Emma. Suspiró profundamente cuando las palabras de la rubia petulante vinieron a su mente, una sonrisa sincera quiso nacer en sus labios y ella la dejó fluir. Sintió una pequeña agitación en su estómago, nunca entendería la manera en que la salvadora la hacía sentirse. Se acordó de haberla odiado tanto, pero ahora era difícil pensar en los motivos que la hicieron desear el mal a alguien al que ahora estimaba. Tenían diferencias, roces y una tensión casi palpable entre ellas, pero el modo en como la rubia decía su nombre, en como hacían magia juntas, en cómo no necesitaban palabras, entendiéndose con una mirada, la hacía sentirse feliz, con esperanza. No podía negarlo, de hecho Emma era La esperanza que todos decían, incluso para ella, la causante de todos los problemas de aquellas personas. Cómo la vida estaba siendo irónica la hizo reír sola, mientras se acurrucaba más en su almohada. Después de tanto pensar, la morena llegó a la conclusión de lo que ya sabía, así había sido mejor, hizo lo correcto y se sentía ligera por eso, aunque la decisión se hubiese llevado parte de su felicidad. Ella era fuerte. Robin estaría feliz con su familia, con su pequeño y ella tendrá que seguir adelante, como siempre hizo…Tantos años después, conseguía mirarse y ver a la misma muchacha a sus diecisiete, dieciocho años. La bondad era como la magia corriendo por sus venas, transformando sus tinieblas en luz, y quizás el camino de la redención fuese su final feliz. Agradeció en su pensamiento a algún ser mayor por, al menos, haberla dejado como Regina, solo Regina.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, había otra persona compartiendo el insomnio. Emma estaba en su coche, estacionado en la parte alta de la ciudad, observando las pocas luces que se reflejaban, respiró hondo y movió la cabeza en la tentativa de apartar algunos de sus pensamientos, fue en vano. Una sonrisa atormentaba su mente. Ella dijo "Te hice una promesa. Y pretendo cumplirla", y a cambio recibió aquella sonrisa…La más bella que había visto en toda su vida, aquellos labios carnosos que invitaban a besarlos. Se acordaba de la primera vez que había visto a la alcaldesa, la tensión sexual era palpable, la odió de inmediato, pero con el tiempo, aprendió a amarla, mejor dicho, aprendió a amar todas sus caras, incluso cuando la había visto como Reina Malvada, no podía estar más hermosa, pensó que si hubiese vivido en el Bosque encantado, incluso con todos los problemas que la villana hubiera causado a su feliz familia, ella se habría enamorado. No había forma de resistirse a aquel aroma dulce de su piel, que le recordaba a manzanas, a aquel rojo pasión de su boca o al chocolate de sus ojos. Su cuerpo esbelto, sus curvas discretas, pero insanamente provocadoras, su parte preferida de la reina siempre había sido los labios, pero eso hasta verla con su traje de malvada con el escote que era igual de malvado. Emma salivó ante el recuerdo y gruñó una palabrota golpeando el volante, reprendiéndose a sí misma por pensar tales cosas.

Ella tenía a Hook y él la amaba, a ella le gustaba, era agradable, le hacía bien…Pero no la enloquecía como lo hacía la morena. Estaba triste por ver la infelicidad de Regina, su corazón se encogió al recordar que en la mayor casa de la ciudad, estaba la mujer que amaba martirizándose por no poder ser feliz. Quería tanto ayudarla y haría de todo. De tanto pensar y pensar, sonrió al concluir que quizás todas esas cosas malas, todas las casualidades estaban intentando mostrarle a la alcaldesa lo que ella ya sabía, ella era su final feliz. Pero no podría decirle eso a Regina, ¿qué pensaría? Infelizmente no podía, tendría que tener fe y si eso fuese verdad, sucedería.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde todo lo ocurrido en Storybrooke, poco a poco todo volvió a tomar su rumbo, Regina había vuelto a la alcaldía, le gustaba mantenerse ocupada. Finalmente podía encarar el bien de la ciudad y contar con los habitantes para que todo siguiera hacia delante y pudieran tener una vida tranquila y feliz. Les había quitado todo a esas personas, lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era ayudar. Poco a poco, el dolor fue disminuyendo, todavía estaba presente, pero también estaba el dolor por haber perdido a Daniel, a su padre, a su madre…La idea de que Robin estaba vivo y feliz la hacía feliz para intentar buscar su propia felicidad.

En aquel final del día, Emma resolvió pasar por la alcaldía para ver cómo estaba Regina y beber algo con ella, matar el tiempo. Hacían eso con frecuencia desde que la rubia había puesto punto y final a su historia con el pirata, lo que la dejó con más tiempo libre, tiempo que pasaba intentado arrancar sonrisas a su reina favorita. Cuando llegó al despacho, no la encontró, sabía que no estaba en casa, porque hacía poco había hablado con Henry por teléfono, pensó un momento y llegó a una conclusión

«¡La cripta!»

La rubia necesitaba verla, así que no se lo pensó dos veces para ir hasta allí. Estacionó su escarabajo amarillo frente a la cripta y bajó con paso rápido. Se acordó de la última vez en que estuvo en ese lugar y provocó a Regina. El "¡Swaaaan!" se había clavado en su mente, pensar en eso hizo que el calor se apoderara de su cuerpo. Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta, que como dedujera estaba cerrada. Emma levantó las manos y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, la magia le había dado incontables beneficios y ahora amaba ese lado suyo. Entró con paso cauteloso y se tensó al escuchar un ruido, respiró profundamente y continuo caminando hasta donde había luz. Y allí estaba ella, Regina apoyada en una mesa cubierta de libros. Parecía centrada buscando algo, pasaba las páginas con cierta frustración y la mueca involuntaria que hizo provocó la risa de Emma, lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de la alcaldesa que hasta ese momento no había notado su presencia.

«¡Miss Swan!» gritó «¡Qué susto! ¿Qué hace aquí?» preguntó cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

«¡Disculpe, Regina!» sonrió sin gracia y dio unos pasos hacia su dirección «Henry dijo que no estaba en casa y la busqué en la alcaldía, entonces deduje que estaría aquí» dijo a media voz, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

«¿Pasó algo?» la morena se puso en alerta y se separó de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño mientras esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de la sheriff.

«¡Ah, no! No. Todo está bien. Solo pensé que podríamos beber algo» desvió la mirada y sonrió más al decirlo, lo que hizo que también Regina sonriera. Por un momento pensó que quizás le estaba dando demasiada libertad a esa rubia entrometida, que ahora incluso invadía su cripta, pero acabó riendo por dentro.

«¡Me parece bien! Necesito distraerme un poco. Pero, veamos, Swan…¿El pirara de ojos pintados no se enfadara con nuestras salidas?» dijo irónicamente levantando una ceja.

«Digamos que él ya no tiene nada que opinar, Regina» su sonrisa se agrandó, y por algún motivo que no entendía, la de Regina también.

«Siendo así…» la morena hizo amago de caminar, pero acabó tropezando con algunos libros que había tirado al suelo, con algo tenía que pagar su falta de información sobre el autor. Antes de que pudiese caer, sintió los brazos de Emma rodeando su cintura, agarrándola firmemente contra ella. En su casi caída, Regina acabó quedándose de espaldas y ahora tenía a la rubia envolviéndola en un abrazo por detrás. La sheriff aguantó la respiración, podía sentir las caderas de la morena pegadas a su cuerpo, sus propios pechos pegados a la espalda de ella y sus cabellos acariciando su rostro, cerró los ojos e intentó echar mano de su auto control, pero no conseguía soltarla, el aroma que emanaba de su piel era tan adictivo y nunca la había tenido tan cerca. En un gesto automático, Emma rozó la punta de su nariz en el hombro descubierto por el vestido rojo sin mangas que ella llevaba puesto, Regina sintió cómo su cuerpo se contraía de una manera asombrosa con el sencillo roce de la rubia. Ella la apretó más contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir las caderas de la otra moverse de forma sensual contra ella, mordió su labio con fuerza, sus manos, que reposaban en el vientre de la reina, descendieron por los muslos, acariciando el tejido, atreviéndose después a adentrarse y tocar directamente la piel. La sheriff apretó y clavó sus uñas allí, la alcaldesa gimió de deseo, y aquel sonido fue suficiente para embriagar todavía más a la rubia. Regina, sintiendo las osadas caricias de la otra, se estremecía en sus brazos, el deseo palpitando entre sus muslos e mojando sus bragas, no se acordaba de haber llegado a ese límite con tan poco. Pero en un destello de racionalidad, se acordó de la mujer de aquellas manos osadas y se separó de repente. Emma gruñó frustrada y miró hacia aquellos ojos penetrantes.

«Emma…Yo…Discúlpeme» dijo trabándose mientras pasaba las manos por los laterales del vestido.

«No, Regina, no me debe ninguna disculpa…He sido yo quien se ha excedido. Perdón» se viró para salir de ahí, pero sintió una mano urgente agarrar su brazo y empujarla con fuerza. La alcaldesa no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía nada que perder, todo lo contrario, en aquel momento entendió la tensión que siempre había existido entre las dos y todo su cuerpo imploraba por más caricias, no huiría de ese deseo ardiente que había entrado en erupción en su cuerpo, haciéndola arder de verdad, como nunca antes. No le importaba lo errado que fuera, nunca había estado tan segura de algo. Con un impulso, empujó a la sheriff contra la pared y la acorraló ahí, encajando su muslo entre sus piernas, presionó con fuerza y Emma no tuvo tiempo para asimilar la actitud de su gata salvaje. Sonrió al llamarla así en su mente. Sin vacilar, enredó una de sus manos en los cabellos oscuros y la miró a los ojos, sus rostros tan cerca y las bocas secas pidiendo un beso húmedo y caliente. Regina quiso decir algo al ver que el contacto visual se estaba prolongando demás, pero fue sorprendida por los labios de la otra que tomaron los suyos vorazmente. Entre abrió los suyos y dejó que ella la invadiese, abriendo camino para su lengua que entró sedienta en su boca. Cuando se encontraban en una deliciosa caricia, ambas sentían unos maravillosos escalofríos. Emma succionó la lengua de la morena hacia su boca y la lamió con ganas, en seguida entrelazándolas. Regina correspondió con una fuerte mordida en el labio inferior de la rubia, lo suficientemente fuerte para provocarle un suave gemido. La sheriff movió sus caderas para aumentar el contacto de su sexo con el muslo de Regina, lo que volvió loca a la morena. Al contrario que Emma, ella nunca había tenido una relación con una mujer y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer, estaba dejándose guiar por sus instintos y estaba loca con todo eso, pudo sentir cómo renacía dentro de ella la reina ardiente, la insaciable reina en busca del placer para satisfacer sus necesidades emocionales, pero era mucho más que eso, además del deseo enfurecido y de la voluntad de domarla y tomarla como suya, su corazón se sentía henchido ante cada embestida de aquel beso.

Emma no se creía que estuviera en los brazos de aquella a la que siempre deseó, presa contra su sabroso cuerpo que había sido objeto de sus fantasías en muchas noches en que se daba placer a sí misma. Pero ella no podía continuar en aquella posición de sumisión, al fin podría tomar lo que le pertenecía. Extendió sus manos por el delicioso cuerpo de la morena y agarró sus muslos, levantándola en peso y llevándola hasta la mesa, donde la sentó, tirando con un brazo todos los libros al suelo para tener más espacio. Se colocó entre las piernas de ella y llevó sus manos a sus rodillas, Regina inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los de su presa, sonrió tan maliciosamente que hizo crecer la humedad de Emma entre sus piernas. La miraba intensamente, haciendo que la otra leyera en su mente cuánta perversidad le tenía reservada. La rubia se estremeció, tocó las rodillas de ella y subió las manos haciendo que el vestido se quedara en la cintura, dejando ver unas braguitas pequeñas y de encaje, sintió su boca hacerse agua ante esa visión. Regina tenía consciencia de lo bella que era y adoró ver cómo el rubor se apoderaba de las mejillas de la rubia. Para enloquecerla todavía más, abrió más las piernas como un convite, que Emma en seguida aceptó. La agarró por los muslos y colocó su cuerpo junto al de ella, tomando sus labios en un beso voraz, hambriento. Las manos de la morena agarraron su blusa y tiró hacia arriba, la rubia levantó los brazos y dejó que se la sacase, manteniendo los labios separados por pocos segundos. La alcaldesa gimió al ver que estaba sin sujetador y sin pudor tocó sus pechos perfectamente formados, rodeando las picos rosados con las puntas de los dedos y pellizcándolos despacio, apretándolos, masajeando. Emma, a esas alturas, gemía como una gata llorona, pero no podía perder el control que estaba teniendo sobre la reina. Llevó sus manos hasta el lateral de su vestido y lo abrió, deslizándolo por sus brazos, la hizo levantar las caderas para sacarlo y dejarla apenas con la ropa interior. La otra no perdió tiempo y abrió el botón de los pantalones de la rubia, empujándolos hacia abajo. Emma entendió el pedido y se separó un poco, solo para librarse de las botas y de los vaqueros. Por unos instantes observó la erótica imagen de Regina sentada en aquella mesa, sus cabellos ligeramente despeinados, los labios sin señal de su pintura, las asillas del sujetador caídas sobre los hombros, las piernas ligeramente abiertas y para completar todavía más toda aquella fantasía, sus zapatos de tacón. La salvadora decidió que no podría controlarse más ante todo aquello, aprovecharía el máximo, no tenía certeza de si se volvería a repetir.

Al acercarse de nuevo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Regina la agarró por la tela de sus braguitas y las rasgó con tanta furia que hizo gemir a Emma con más ganas, agarró también los laterales de sus bragas y se las quitó, sus ojos clavados en el sexo de la alcaldesa, que rio al ver la mirada descarada de ella

«¿A qué está esperando, Miss Swan?» Su voz grave despertó a Emma, que tragó en seco «¿Solo se va a quedar mirando?» preguntó mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su definido abdomen, para llegar a sus muslos, pasando el dedo corazón entre sus labios, mojándolo con su humedad y llevándoselo hasta su boca. Se chupo la punta lentamente y se lo metió entero en la boca, lamiéndolo provocadoramente. Emma no podía emitir palabra, solo podía estar soñando, tenía que aprovechar en vez de quedarse parada como una idiota mirando.

La rubia la rodeó por la cintura y la arrastró fuera de la mesa, la acostó en la alfombra, cubierta con algunos cojines por aquí y por allí. Se echó sobre ella, apoyando su peso en ella para que ambos cuerpos chocasen. Regina abrió un poco las piernas, permitiendo que sus sexos entraran en contacto, ambas gimieron, la rubia apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo, al lado de la cabeza de ella, y balanceó despacio su pelvis, rozando sus cuerpos sudados por el deseo y el calor que emanaba de ellos. Agarró su cuello y lo apretó suavemente, haciendo que ladeara el rostro, sus labios tocaron la piel expuesta, arrastrando sus dientes por allí y pasando la punta de la lengua, dio una lamida mayor en el cuello y cerró los labios en el mismo, chupando con fuerza, quería marcarla para que se acordase de quién había estado lamiéndola y chupándola de esa manera cuando todo hubiera acabado. Regina correspondió con un gemido ronco y jadeó de deseo, clavó las uñas en las caderas de la rubia y las apretó fuerte, agarrando los rizos rubios con la otra mano, apretándolos entre sus dedos. Los dientes de la rubia trillaban un camino de leves mordidas que descendían cada vez más, sus cuerpos continuaban restregándose el uno contra el otro, haciendo que ambas soltasen suspiros y gemidos de placer, los pechos encajados unos con otros aumentaban la combustión que las envolvía. La rubia empujó el sujetador de la otra hacia abajo, dejando sus pechos libres, piel contra piel.

«Muévete más fuerte, Emma» susurró Regina a su oído, la rubia se derritió y mordió su hombro con fuerza «Por favor» suplicó y la rubia obedeció, levantó un poco la pelvis, y bajó de nuevo moviéndose a un ritmo frenético y rápido que hacía que sus sexos chocasen con más fuerza, los clítoris se rozaban y ellas se contorsionaban disfrutando de un placer desconocido hasta entonces. Emma había estado con mujeres antes, pero nunca había llegado a tanto. Quería probar cada pedazo de Regina, sus labios sedientos se arrastraban por su piel, entre lamidas, besos y chupadas, se detuvo en los pechos y paso la lengua por ellos, se fue al derecho y se lo llevo a la boca, metiéndose en ella la máxima extensión de piel que podía, subió una de las manos por el lateral del cuerpo y agarró el izquierdo, agarrando el pezón entre sus dedos y masajeándolo despacio. La morena rugía de excitación bajo ella, que enloquecía a cada respuesta que la otra daba a sus caricias.

«Eres tan sabrosa, Regina» dijo Emma pegada a su piel, con la respiración jadeante, ella no podía ver, pero la morena sonrió de aquella manera que a ella tanto le gustaba, apretó más los cabellos dorados en sus dedos

«Necesito sentirte dentro de mí, querida» la voz ronca de la morena, enloqueció a la sheriff, sonrió al constatar que ella también quería lo mismo.

Emma trilló el camino por su barriga, causándole deliciosos estremecimientos, se colocó entre las piernas de la alcaldesa y las abrió, acercó su rostro al sexo de la mujer y lo olió pasando la punta de la nariz por el clítoris, sintió la boca salivar y le besó la parte interior del muslo, mordió y chupó con fuerza, haciendo a la morena apretar su cabeza en un pedido mudo para que la rubia desviase aquellas embestidas para donde tanto deseaba. Emma se resistiría y le provocaría un poco más si no tuviese también tanta sed de aquel placer. Sorprendió a Regina cuando encajó la cabeza entre sus piernas y presionó sus labios contra su sexo, abriendo la boca y dejando que su lengua serpentease por su intimidad, descubriéndola, saboreándola, tenía un gusto increíble, así como su beso. Cuanto más la rubia chupaba, más quería sentir, jugaba con el nervio hinchado de la morena, pasando la lengua por él y succionándolo con voracidad, la morena estaba a punto de perder los sentidos, arqueaba la espalda y se apoyaba en los codos, instintivamente abría más las piernas, solicitando mudamente que fuera hacia delante. Se había acostado con algunos a lo largo de los años, pero nunca había sentido tanto placer, hasta el punto de arder de aquella manera en la boca de alguien, los labios de la sheriff eran ágiles y su lengua caliente, húmeda la estaban llevando al cielo. Sus gemidos eran algo que no podía controlar, la boca entre abierta aullaba de placer, jadeaba, entre grititos agudos. Agarró con una mano la nuca de la rubia y apretó sus uñas en su piel, en una tentativa de sacar toda la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo.

Se balanceaba ágilmente contra la boca que la chupaba con ahínco.

«¡Em…ma!» gritó el nombre en medio de un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de ella deslizarse en su interior, la rubia la penetraba con su lengua, alternando entre embestidas fuertes y otras más lentas, solo para extasiarla cada vez más, Con ambas manos agarró los muslos de la reina, atrayéndola hacia su boca mientras se emborrachaba con el aroma de ella y su sabor que poco a poco invadía su boca, la textura de su suave piel la dejaba con más ganas de saborear, degustar, quería acordarse de cada detalle, grabar cada sonido. Apretó sus labios en su sexo en una última chupada cuando sintió que ya se estaba contrayendo, no quería que ella se corriera, no en aquel momento, quería más. Se dirigió a su labios que todavía estaban entre abiertos y la besó sin pudor para que ella sintiera qué sabrosa era, Regina exploró la boca de la rubia con la lengua saboreando su propio gusto en ella. Dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero de Emma que gimió en protesta y metió la mano entre sus piernas. Pasaba sus dedos por los labios de la empapada intimidad de la alcaldesa, provocaba en su centro y presionaba el clítoris, la sentía caliente

«Quiero follarte» No tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse de sus palabras, vio la maliciosa sonrisa tomar cuenta de los labios de la alcaldesa y su cuerpo entero se tensó, le había gustado el término que la rubia empleó, nunca había sido al mismo tiempo tan dulce y tan desvergonzada como estaba siendo y eso la estaba llevando al máximo de su excitación. Agarró la mano de Emma y se la llevó hasta la boca, chupó cada uno de sus dedos mientras que la otra asistía a la escena boquiabierta.

«Tómeme, Miss Swan. Folle a su alcaldesa» "Su", la palabra penetró en la mente de la rubia que sin vacilar introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de "su" alcaldesa, que en seguida gimió para ella y se contrajo, apretando los dedos dentro de su sexo, se movió acompañando las embestidas, aumentando el choque, la velocidad. La rubia arremetía con ganas, embistiendo su cavidad con sus dedos, los giraba invirtiendo la posición y se adentraba en la que le pertenecía, gemía de tensión cuando los pechos se restregaban y las bocas se enroscaban. Hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello de la reina y la mordió, chupó y pasó la lengua hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que mordisqueó

«Gime para mí, mi Reina» susurró en su oído.

Regina adoró ser llamada Reina por ella, su cuerpo enteró reaccionó y una ola de placer recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir más alto y ronco el nombre de la rubia que la estaba poseyendo como nadie. Regina quería más que nunca hacer lo mismo con ella, tomarla, devorarla y mostrarle cuánto la estaba deseando en ese momento, pero no tenía fuerzas para invertir los papeles. Emma desempeñaba tan bien lo que estaba haciendo que, por primera vez, se dejó domar.

La rubia gimió su nombre mientras sembraba su cuello de besos y arremetía con más fuerza; fue suficiente para que la morena alcanzase su clímax y explotase en un orgasmo devastador, seguido de espasmos que la hacían estremecerse satisfecha. Emma sintió la humedad crecer en su mano y su sexo devorar sus dedos, no consiguió parar las estocadas, la rubia solo disminuyó el ritmo, yendo más lento, bajo ella, la morena jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, la sheriff se quedó mirando las expresiones de placer mientras el orgasmo la invadía. Sonrió satisfecha y selló aquellos labios tan tentadores, se quedó acariciando su sexo hasta que abrió los ojos y su respiración se normalizó.

«Eres deliciosa, Regina» acarició el rostro de la alcaldesa apartando un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la cara. Llevó la mano hasta sus labios y chupó los dedos que antes habían estado dentro de la que ahora le pertenecía. Regina sonrió y se mordió el labio, la enlazó con las piernas y le besó la cabeza, gesto que Emma no se esperaba.

«¿Qué haces conmigo, Emma?» preguntó soltando aire.

«¿Quieres que te lo diga?» Emma rio traviesa y recibió una palmada en el muslo en respuesta

«Todavía soy la alcaldesa, Swan. Respéteme» dijo con un falso tono de irritación.

«Hace unos minutos, era "mi" alcaldesa, Madame» pudo ver a Regina enrojecerse, y le pareció adorable, no solo el cuerpo de la rubia estaba en llamas, sino que su corazón también.

No tenía ni idea de cómo sería, pero no esperaba una reacción tan natural de la morena y eso ya era algo muy bueno, la rubia sonrió y Regina se preguntó por qué sería tan hermosa esa sonrisa. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en los brazos de alguien. Lo errado nunca había sido tan acertado, no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer, pero dejaría que todo fluyese y dentro de ella algo gritó, algo como la felicidad, no de esas momentáneas, sino la llegada de una felicidad plena y continúa. Como quien acaba de descubrir un pedacito de cielo…¡o del paraíso!

Emma daría lo que fuera por leer la mente de Regina, pero por la hermosa sonrisa estampada en su rostro no podía ser nada malo, la rubia se acurrucó en los brazos de la morena y se anidó en ella, en la alfombra, entre los blandos cojines, calentadas con el propio calor que emanaba de ambas.

«Sabes que habrá retribución, ¿no, Miss Swan?» preguntó respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, estaba exhausta.

«Esperaré ansiosa por eso, Señora Alcaldesa» cerró también los ojos y cuando comenzó a roncar, la sonrisa todavía estaba presente en sus labios. Y en aquel momento ningún pasado doloroso estaba presente, el dolor de tantas despedidas ya no importaban, el sufrimiento de una infancia y adolescencia fue olvidado, solo había lugar para la paz que el presente traía, ambas habían dicho adiós a sus amores, ambas amaron profundamente y ambas sabían que su historia solo estaba comenzando, pero, esta vez, habría un final feliz.


End file.
